Connecting points of this type are known, and are used to join two tool parts to one another. The connecting point may be provided directly on one machine tool, so that a tool part is formed by the receiving spindle of the machine tool. However, this tool part may also be formed by a spacer element, adapter, or portion of a tool. The other tool part may be a tool holder, spacer element, adapter, or the like. Overall, in the present case the term “tool part” refers to elements of various designs which are joined to one another in the region of a connecting point. It is known that the tool parts of a connecting point are clamped together. This is achieved by means of a clamping device which may be actuated by manual or mechanical means, or also automatically. It has been shown that when two tool parts are joined in the region of a connecting point, immediately after the tool parts are joined there is a risk that the two tool parts may come apart before the clamping device is actuated. This may result in damage to the tool and/or the machine tool, as well as injury to the operator. In particular when the two tool parts associated with a connecting point are clamped together manually, the problem frequently arises that the operator must insert one tool part with both hands into the other tool part of the connecting point, and then has difficulty actuating a manual clamping device while securing or holding himself stationary.